


喜欢你💕2⃣️2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️2⃣️

   “Anthony，你想做个好人，还是坏人？”少年抱着歉意，温柔了自己的态度。  
   “好人？坏人？不，我就是我。”男人45度仰角俯视他，笑得又痞又帅，“不要用凡人的标准衡量我，我只是在假装凡人而已。”  
   “⋯”少年忍住揍他的冲动，深呼吸压下到嘴边的吐槽，“你该不会想统治世界吧？”  
   “那个太简单无趣了，”男人勾起嘴角，“我现在只对你感兴趣。”  
   少年控制不住脸上发烫的感觉。  
   “我们的婚礼你喜欢纽约还是加州？你需要宴请的朋友名单记得发给Fri。”  
   “为什么会有婚礼？！”少年惊呼，他从没想过在众目睽睽之下跟男人交换戒指以及亲吻这种事。  
   “因为是我结婚。”男人单膝跪地，“ Peter Parker，你愿意冠上Stark的姓氏，让我拥有你守护你疼爱你，直到生命终结，一直相伴左右吗？”  
  “我⋯”少年呼吸都困难了，他想像过两个人在一起，但从没有意识到可以牵手走在人群中心，没有想过男人会公告全世界。  
   “你还有五天时间思考你的宾客名单，”男人卷起他的头套下沿，摩挲着他红润的嘴唇，“但是我的求婚请你现在回复。”  
   “我⋯我已经签协议了！”随着鼻子和眼睛出现在男人的视线范围，少年蒙上了一层粉红，低垂的长睫微微颤抖，不知所措。  
   “⋯你不喜欢我，不愿意嫁给我是吗？”男人的手握成拳，缓缓离开少年的脸。  
   “我醒来时，你甚至装做不认识我，把我遗弃在那个冷冰冰的地方。”  
   少年摇头。  
   “因为我不是你爱的那个人，所以连同情都没有是么？”  
   泪光在少年眼中闪烁，他没有说话。  
     “我明白了。如果有危险，记得及时呼唤我。”男人转头逃也似的离开，丝毫没有顾忌身后少年的目光。  
——————————————  
   “Ned，我有件事要告诉你。”第二天午餐时间，少年想了又想，还是决定告诉他的好朋友。  
   在小胖子疑惑的眼神里，Peter摸了摸自己的鼻子，“6月1日我想请你参加婚礼。”  
   “谁的婚礼？”  
   少年指着自己无声地表达。  
   “你要结婚？！”Ned惊地站起来，碰倒了凳子，发出巨大的响声。“今天愚人节吗？”  
   “不，”少年扶起凳子让他坐下，“愚人节已经过去一个半月了。”  
   “那你要和谁结婚？”显然小朋友仍然以为他在开玩笑。  
  “Mr.Stark。”少年看了一眼Ned能塞下鹅蛋的嘴，觉得蠢爆了。  
   “你能编个靠谱点的人吗？”小胖陷入了自我YY，差点当场演出罗密欧与朱丽叶。  
   “5月31日毕业典礼结束会有飞机接你，千万不要安排其他事情。”  
   Ned认真地点头，像在怜悯他疯掉的好哥们。  
   “我也想去可以吗？”毫无存在感的MJ插进来。  
   “可以。”少年露出个浅笑。  
   “婚礼现场在哪里？我需要带点什么吗？”女孩继续问。  
   “在马里布海滩。或许你可以带身衣服。”  
   想起昨晚给男人发信息说他愿意同他结婚，地点想要马里布的自由之城时，男人只淡淡地回了个Yeah，他心情就很低落。

   傍晚出去夜巡时，少年有些心不在焉。脑海一直回放男人的声音，他忍不住发呆。  
    直到看到远处工厂上空滚滚的浓烟。  
   好临居荡起蛛丝几起几落飞快到达目的地。三言两语跟逃出来的人了解了情况，少年冲进了浓烟中。  
   智能红外锁定了生命迹象，少年飞快地救人，空气越来越稀薄，越来越热，可是他没有犹豫，没有迟疑，连续高效地救出十多个人。  
   就在少年又一次进入火场后，连环爆炸开始了。少年的身体被掀上半空，坠落在远处的树丛。  
   Mark47和Mark50几乎同时抵达，砸到地上就往少年身边赶。  
   看到少年盯着自己烧焦的皮肉迅速生长回原来一样白皙，两具铁壳都没出声。  
   “我体内也有绝境？为什么我完全没有感觉？”少年疑惑地看着他们问。  
   “是的，如果使用绝境的人意志坚定，你当然还是你。只有对现实和自己的现状强烈不满，才会被改造成自己想要变成的样子。”Mark47回答道。  
“所以⋯”少年突然觉得豁然开朗，男人研究绝境，研究他的蜘蛛感应，原因是想获得更多的时间来生存，还有⋯他是否变成了他希望的样子？  
   至少他成功了，他还跟他求婚了……  
   “很快就会有人来，我们需要马上离开。”两个钢铁外壳同时对少年伸出手。  
少年重新陷入纠结。


End file.
